


Une dernière fois

by Kitshunette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Français | French, Happy Ending, M/M, donc voilà, et attendez pour une fois que je peux mettre ce tag sur une de mes fics, un jour je me suis levée et je me suis dit "contribuons à la communauté francophone de AO3!", yay )o)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitshunette/pseuds/Kitshunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce serait le jour où le destin de l’humanité serait scellé.<br/>Et Erwin ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, debout à quelques mètres au-dessus de la marée humaine se dirigeant vers leur mort. Les portails de pierre s’ouvraient lentement, le profil de Rose s’élevant dans les airs, ses traits impassibles envoyant peut-être une dernière bénédiction aux soldats se déversant sous elle dans un tonnerre de sabots. La plupart d’entre-eux – si ce n’était pas la totalité d’entre-eux – allaient mourir, dans les cris et dans les pleurs, peut-être rapidement avec un peu de chance, broyés entre les dents d’un Titan.<br/>Les portes se baissèrent à nouveau, la lourde pierre heurtant le sol avec un bruit sourd.<br/>Et l’attente commença.<br/>Et continua.<br/>Encore.<br/>Et encore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une dernière fois

Ce serait le dernier assaut ; l’humanité vaincrait ou périrait, brillerait à nouveau ou s’éteindrait à jamais. Il n’y aurait pas d’autre issue, pas de troisième chemin où se réfugier en priant pour qu’un miracle se produise. Chaque soldat sans exception serait envoyé hors des murs, les roses de la Garnison se mêlant à la Police Militaire et aux vétérans du Bataillon d’Exploration, une troupe hétéroclite et effrayée se jetant dans un dernier effort désespéré contre une muraille de chair à peine ébréchée, cette muraille de sang et de mort au-delà de laquelle s’étendaient pourtant des terres fertiles et des océans étincelants, si proches et complètement inatteignables.

Chaque personne portant l’uniforme, sauf une.

Du haut du balcon d’un des QG de la Garnison, Erwin regardait la longue procession de capes vertes avec un regard que plus d’un aurait qualifié de dérangeant. Beaucoup de gens le croyaient fous ; d’autres murmuraient entre-eux qu’il était le diable en personne, un homme sans cœur qui n’hésitait pas à envoyer des dizaines et des dizaines de ses hommes à la mort s’il y avait le moindre espoir de réussir à poser une nouvelle brique vers cet avenir de liberté auquel il croyait dur comme fer ; un rêve fou né d’un esprit malade, qu’il essayait de bâtir par-dessus une montagne de cadavres.

Et pourtant, le dernier espoir de l’humanité reposait dans les cellules grises d’Erwin Smith, dans sa capacité à porter le coup de grâce à l’ennemi sur ce plateau d’échec couvert de sang, à enfin mettre fin à cette partie centenaire qui n’avait déjà que trop duré.

« J’ai conçu ce plan. Je suis Commandant, je devrais être en première ligne, pas caché ici comme un lâche. »

Seul le battement sourd des sabots des chevaux dans les rues lui répondit ; il n’attendait pas vraiment de réponse de toute façon. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion maintes et maintes fois, en long en large et en travers, mais il avait toujours su comment cela allait se terminer : Erwin ne pouvait même plus manier son équipement correctement, et encore moins se jeter dans une bataille contre des Titans. Il serait un fardeau.

Un fardeau qui pourrait réduire à néant leur plus maigre espoir de vaincre.

Une petite main se glissa soudainement dans la sienne, serrant son étreinte doucement mais fermement. Erwin tourna légèrement la tête et croisa le regard de Levi, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage sans âge, ses pupilles d’un gris pâle reflétant l’écarlate du soleil levant comme une infinité de  miroirs.

Levi ne chercha pas à sortir de son immobilité absolue, et Erwin ne chercha pas à briser le silence.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Et aussi soudainement qu’elle était apparue, la chaleur de la main de Levi se faufila hors de ses doigts, et Erwin regarda son ami, complice et amant sauter gracieusement par-dessus la balustrade, atterrissant dans le même mouvement fluide sur le dos de sa monture comme lui seul savait le faire. Le cheval hennit et se lança vers l’avant des lignes, où Levi était attendu. Le soldat le plus fort que l’humanité ait jamais connu allait mener la dernière attaque contre les Titans.

Ce serait le jour où le destin de l’humanité serait scellé.

Et Erwin ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, debout à quelques mètres au-dessus de la marée humaine se dirigeant vers leur mort. Les portails de pierre s’ouvraient lentement, le profil de Rose s’élevant dans les airs, ses traits impassibles envoyant peut-être une dernière bénédiction aux soldats se déversant sous elle dans un tonnerre de sabots. La plupart d’entre-eux – si ce n’était pas la _totalité_ d’entre-eux – allaient mourir, dans les cris et dans les pleurs, peut-être rapidement avec un peu de chance, broyés entre les dents d’un Titan.

Les portes se baissèrent à nouveau, la lourde pierre heurtant le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Et l’attente commença.

Et continua.

Encore.

Et encore.

 

*

 

« Commandant, le dîner est prêt, si vous avez faim. »

Erwin se tourna légèrement vers l’homme debout au seuil de sa porte, arborant un sourire timide aux lèvres et la posture générale d’un roturier s’étant retrouvé par quelque miracle dans la salle du trône face au Roi en personne. Son visage n’était pas vieux dans l’absolu, mais le passage du temps avait tout de même laissé de profondes traces aux coins de ses yeux et de ses lèvres, et ses cheveux avaient déjà perdu leur couleur sombre qu’ils possédaient pourtant à peine trois ans plus tôt.

Le passage du temps, et des tragédies. La perte d’êtres chers qui, somme toute, n’avaient pas réussi à complètement abattre l’homme qui continuait à garder un dos droit, refusant de se laisser à sa peine, refusant de déshonorer sa fille en tournant le dos à tout ce à quoi elle croyait et pour lequel avait donné sa vie.

« Quel Commandant reste derrière lorsque ses hommes bravent la mort et bien pire en combattant pour notre futur ? » Erwin répondit doucement, ses mots se brisant imperceptiblement dans le rire brisé qu’il ne réussit pas à contenir. A quelques mètres de lui, son hôte prit un air confus.

« Vous êtes blessé, comment est-ce que vous auriez pu y aller ? »

Erwin tira légèrement sur sa manche vide d’un air absent.

« Exactement. C’est tout le problème. »

Et ce fut tout. Le père de Petra s’attarda encore quelques instants sur le seuil, ne sachant pas trop comment il devait réagir, puis finalement haussa les épaules et partit avec un dernier « Je vous garde une part pour quand vous voudrez manger. » Erwin entendit les escaliers craquer sur le passage de son hôte et une porte grincer en s’ouvrant puis se refermer, isolant le Commandant dans sa bulle de calme et de silence. Après un moment à fixer sa porte entrouverte, Erwin reporta à nouveau son attention sur la fenêtre et l’extérieur.

La maison des Ral offrait une excellente vue sur la porte de pierre de Rose, pas assez proche pour discerner les visages des soldats la traversant, mais pas assez loin non plus pour rater le martèlement sourd des mécanismes l’ouvrant dès qu’ils étaient activés. Erwin se demanda si le père de Petra avait aussi l’habitude de rester là pendant des heures, attendant que la cloche du Bataillon retentisse pour courir jusqu’au portail et serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

Jusqu’au jour où elle n’était plus rentrée.

Et peut-être que plus personne ne rentrerait plus jamais.

 

*

 

_Il rêva d’un petit oiseau. Un petit oiseau au plumage d’ébène et aux ailes gracieuses, volant en cercles paresseux au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux noirs et ronds lui lançant des regards de temps en temps, comme s’il attendait quelque chose. Erwin leva le bras, et l’oiseau se posa dessus, ses pupilles semblables à une nuit sans étoile le fixant d’une façon étrangement humaine. Cela ne dérangea pourtant pas Erwin, qui rendit simplement son regard à l’oiseau et leva sa main libre pour caresser le plumage de sa tête._

_Mais son bras n’était pas là._

_Et l’oiseau poussa un cri perçant de douleur et de détresse, et son petit corps tomba dans la neige, une flèche lui traversant le cœur._

*

 

« La cloche ! La cloche ! Ils sont de retour ! »

Erwin se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine, tout son être semblant encore connecté d’une certaine manière à ce rêve qui commençait déjà à disparaître dans les brumes de son inconscience. Il tourna la tête et trouva son hôte debout près de la chaise où il avait fini par s’endormir, un verre dans la main et une carafe dans l’autre. Et avant que le blond puisse réagir, il se retrouva soudainement avec un peigne dans la main et un M. Ral très agité en train de reboutonner sa chemise et essayer de faire disparaitre les plis du tissu sans plus de cérémonie.

Après une ou deux secondes, Erwin se sentit obligé de tousser légèrement. Puis un peu plus fort quand aucune réaction ne lui parvint. Son hôte se figea instantanément avant de lever la tête et s’écarter précipitamment avec un sourire gêné.

« Je- Je suis désolé,  j’ai juste pensé que vous devriez y aller, et… euh… vous ne pouvez pas vraiment les accueillir comme ça, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… »

Erwin enregistra vaguement que M. Ral continuait à balbutier mais sans entendre ses mots, son esprit tout entier soudainement fixé sur une partie bien précise de ce qu’il venait de dire.

_Les accueillir._

Et tout d’un coup, Erwin l’entendit aussi. Le son de la cloche du Bataillon, résonnant haut et fort dans l’air frais de l’aube, couvrant presque complètement les bruissements des gens autour d’eux ouvrant leurs volets et fenêtres et commençant à parler de manière agitée puis à carrément crier à travers les rues.

 _Ils sont de retour_ , le vent chanta avec eux. _Ils ont gagné._

 _Mais_ qui _est revenu ?_ une vicieuse petite voix murmura alors quelque part dans l’esprit d’Erwin.

_Et le petit oiseau tombait de son bras, son sang formant des fleurs écarlates dans la neige._

« Je… Je vais y aller. »

Et Erwin se leva précipitamment avec un air absent, trébucha sur son propre pied et se rattrapa sur la chaise avant de tituber vers les escaliers, à travers le hall, et le soleil levant l’accueillit dans les rues de Rose.

 

*

 

Il se souvenait perdre l’équilibre et tomber, fendant les airs vers le sol lointain, toujours esclave de la gravité.

Tout autour de lui était rouge, le monde dans son intégralité semblant s’être décidé à détruire ses yeux en se couvrant d’une couche de couleurs agressivement vives.

 _Putain de monde de merde_ , Levi pesta intérieurement.

Ses yeux le piquaient aussi, et il essaya de les cligner plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu’il avait probablement du sang sur une grande partie de son crâne et de son visage, et très certainement également sur une proportion non négligeable de son corps, même s’il avait absolument zéro envie de vérifier parce que _beeeh,_ _saleté de_ _sang de Titan_.

Il écarta soigneusement l’option que c’était peut-être aussi le sang de ses hommes.

Ou, comble du comble, _le sien_.

_Nope. Définitivement du sang de Titan._

Et soudain, il vit ce gamin de Jaeger passer à grandes foulées de Titan en rugissant quelque part au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui pourrait être plus logiquement et physiquement en-dessous de lui, complètement hors de contrôle et envoyant des pulsions meurtrières tellement fortes autour de lui que Levi sentit son cœur se mettre à battre juste un peu plus vite et les poils de son cou se hisser.

Et il était toujours en train de tomber.

Peut-être.

Ou peut-être pas.

Il n’en était plus très sûr, tout compte fait.

En y repensant bien, il pouvait aussi juste être empêtré dans son équipement et en train de se balancer dans le vide sous une branche.

« Besoin d’aide, Capitaine ? »

Oh, génial. La psychopathe de petite amie ou sœur ou quoi que ce soit de Jaeger.

Levi décida alors qu’il avait assez donné pour le monde comme ça et s’offrit un énorme soupir avant de laisser sa tête tomber en arrière dans un mouvement qu’il espérait être dramatique.

Et puis il vit un Titan grimper à un arbre près de lui.

« Bordel de merde, » furent les trois mots qui marquèrent cette partie de la bataille épique de l’Histoire de l’humanité.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Levi était de retour en enfer.

 

*

 

« Laissez passer les blessés ! Laissez passer, s’il-vous-plaît ! »

Erwin reconnut immédiatement les cheveux blonds d’Armin, et le garçon apparut bientôt dans son intégralité au milieu de la rue, en train d’essayer de convaincre la foule hystérique de se reculer et de laisser place aux charrettes transportant les soldats blessés. Le Commandant survola les chariots du regard, et vit deux ou trois membres de la Police Militaire couverts de sang ainsi que quelques visages familiers, tous partageant la même expression hagarde et misérable.

Erwin fit un pas en avant, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui comme par enchantement, les conversations effrénées mourant presque instantanément dans un lourd silence. Des dizaines et des dizaines de paires d’yeux étaient fixées sur lui, écarquillés, et Erwin était pratiquement sûr que certains d’entre-eux étaient inconsciemment en train de retenir leur respiration.

« Soldats ! » lança-t-il d’une voix forte, un battement de cœur plus tard. « Vous vous êtes bien battus hier et aujourd’hui, et par votre bravoure et par votre volonté de fer, la race humaine a été sauvée ! Ce jour restera dans nos mémoires, et nous nous souviendrons de vos noms comme les noms de héros, transmis et chantés par les générations futures. Aujourd’hui, l’humanité a enfin vu ses efforts récompensés ; aujourd’hui, nous avons finalement obtenu la nouvelle chance, le nouveau départ auquel nous rêvions depuis des décennies, depuis trop longtemps. La guerre est terminée, soldats. NOUS AVONS VAINCU ! »

Et ces trois mots se répandirent comme de la poudre à travers la foule, réveillant les esprits hébétés sur son passage ; et lentement, les visages s’illuminèrent, les yeux se mirent à briller, et des sourires à s’en fendre le visage apparurent sur toutes les lèvres, des larmes se mirent à couler sans que personne ne veuille les arrêter, comme si personne n’avait vraiment réalisé le miracle qui s’était produit, comme s’ils ne pouvaient juste pas y croire et attendaient que quelqu’un les secoue par les épaules et le leur annonce.

Et tout aussi soudainement, tout le monde se mit à bouger en même temps, tombant dans les bras de son voisin et riant, riant et riant à s’asphyxier, et les visages des soldats s’ouvrirent aussi, rayonnants de fierté et de soulagement, leur joie transparaissant lentement à travers leurs yeux fatigués et les couches de boue et de sang les couvrant.

« On a réussi, Erwin. »

L’interpellé se figea immédiatement tandis que son cœur se jeta dans une course effrénée dans sa poitrine ; et il se retourna lentement, les yeux écarquillés, effrayé de se tromper. Mais il était là, bien vivant, juste un soupçon de sourire sur ses lèvres, s’appuyant sur un Jean Kirstein qui avait honnêtement l’air plus mort que vivant.

Puis Erwin vit le bandage tâché lui couvrant les yeux, et il se précipita en avant, traversant la distance qui les séparait en un unique grand pas.

« Levi… » Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de son amant, ne prêtant aucune attention au fait qu’ils étaient au milieu d’une des rues principales de Rose avec une foule en liesse célébrant à grands cris autour d’eux. Du coin de l’œil, Erwin vit Jean silencieusement s’éloigner, et il l’appela avant qu’il ne s’écarte trop.

« Cadet Kirstein. »

Le jeune homme se figea et pivota sur ses talons, s’immobilisant instinctivement dans un salut.

« Chef ! »

Erwin le scruta du regard plus en avant, et ne put que remarquer que son corps tremblait d’épuisement, et qu’il était sans doute en train d’utiliser toute ses réserves pour rester debout.

« Hey, » Levi commença doucement, « Jean a été celui qui a réussi à calmer les gars de la Police Militaire avant qu’ils commencent à s’empaler mutuellement par accident. Ces cons paniquaient tellement qu’on aurait dit un putain d’essaim d’abeilles, l’organisation en moins. Même pas foutus de garder leur sang-froid, même si… »

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans un silence, et Jean baissa les yeux.

« Il y a eu un grand moment de chaos après que… après qu’Eren soit tombé. Mais je pense que c’est vraiment parce que le Capitaine est réapparu et a massacré une demi-dizaine de Titans d’un coup qu’ils ont réussi à se calmer, » le jeune homme répondit faiblement. Un peu plus, et il se mettrait à danser d’un pied sur l’autre. Ou à s’évanouir.

Erwin sourit doucement.

« Bon travail, Jean. Va te reposer maintenant, tu l’as bien mérité. »

Une expression de pure gratitude et de soulagement traversa le visage du jeune homme à ces mots. Il salua à nouveau et se dirigea d’un pas chancelant dans la direction globale d’Armin Arlert, qui était toujours en train d’essayer d’empêcher la foule d’écraser les charrettes.

« Alors, Eren Jaeger est tombé, » Erwin répéta. Levi s’appuya juste un peu plus sur lui, et posa délicatement sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Tu veux que je te fasse une liste ? »

Erwin resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Pas maintenant, » répondit-il finalement, sa main caressant doucement les cheveux d’ébène de Levi. « Aujourd’hui est un jour de victoire, de célébration et de réjouissances. Nous aurons le temps de compter et d’honorer nos morts demain. »

Un silence confortable s’installa alors entre-eux, et Erwin écouta chaque battement que le cœur de Levi produisait contre son ventre, inconsciemment synchronisant sa propre respiration dessus.

« Rentrons, » Levi proposa après un moment. Erwin hocha la tête silencieusement, un sourire aux lèvres, et ils tournèrent les talons, s’éloignant des cris et des applaudissements de la population en liesse, leurs deux silhouettes disparaissant lentement dans les étroites rues désertées de Rose.

 

*

 

« Ils veulent faire des statues de nous, » Levi déclara un matin de but en blanc avec une voix parfaitement dénuée d’émotions. Erwin leva les yeux de son livre, un sourcil légèrement arqué de façon amusée.

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? » rit-il, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Mais je veux pas de putain de statue avec ma face dessus, » Levi répondit avec véhémence, et juste une pointe de détresse. « Et s’ils la mettaient à côté de la tienne, hein ? Connard de géant, tout ce que les générations futures vont retenir à côté c’est que je suis minuscule. »

Le sourire d’Erwin s’agrandit, et il se leva de la chaise longue où il s’était plus ou moins avachi pour lire et profiter de la chaleur du soleil d’été. Il traversa les quelques mètres jusqu’à Levi et attira son amant contre lui avec force, puis déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Puis sa main se déplaça du voisinage de l’épaule de Levi jusqu’à l’arrière de son crâne, ses doigts s’enroulant entre les mèches qui, après avoir passé tant d’années à être régulièrement coupées sans pitié, étaient maintenant en train de repousser avec colère et vengeance.

« Est-ce que tu veux les couper ? » Erwin demanda soudainement. Après quelques secondes de silence, le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils et baissa la tête, puis lâcha les cheveux de Levi pour saisir doucement son menton et lui faire lever la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient si pâles, pas du gris argenté qui leur étaient autrefois propres, mais blancs et laiteux, recouverts d’une couche opaque qui leur empêchait de voir de nouveau. Jusqu’à présent, personne ne savait réellement comment c’était arrivé. Certains disaient qu’un genre de bave empoisonnée de Titan l’avait éclaboussé dans les yeux, mais l’idée était tellement révoltante et dégoûtante que Levi avait décidé de complètement la balayer d’un revers de main et d’esprit, et avait déclaré qu’il se fichait éperdument de savoir comment il avait perdu la vue ; qu’il était vivant, et que c’était tout ce qui comptait.

 

Et oui, c’était vrai, c’était tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

 

Après les premières tentatives d’excursions pionnières hors des Murs, la population devint de plus en plus convaincue que l’époque où elle devait vivre emprisonnée et humiliée par les Titans appartenait désormais au passé. Il y avait bien sûr toujours des fauteurs de troubles qui croyaient que tout n’était qu’un gigantesque complot, que les Titans étaient toujours parmi eux et que les humains fonçaient droit dans leur piège en croyant à ces foutaises de liberté regagnée ; mais leurs mots venimeux ne faisaient guère qu’ennuyer la population, rebondissant sans dégâts contre l’infinité de nouvelles possibilités  à explorer qui s’offraient désormais devant les survivants de ce dernier siècle de douleur et de peine.

Ils traversèrent jusqu’à l’océan.

Là-bas, Armin dispersa les cendres qu’ils pensaient être ceux d’Eren, et laissa les restes de l’écharpe de Mikasa s’envoler dans le vent, tâche rouge et brillante se détachant dans le ciel par-dessus les vagues. Il dit qu’ils auraient aimé voir l’océan, et demanda à être laissé seul un moment.

Quand Armin revint finalement au campement, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, mais personne ne fit de commentaires. Après le déjeuner, il remonta sur son cheval et retourna à Sina pour assister Jean dans la reconstruction des forces militaires. Pour le moment, ils étaient principalement occupés à maintenir l’ordre au sein de la capitale ; même s’ils ne vivaient plus dans la peur des Titans, il y avait encore une montagne de problèmes à résoudre, et chaque jour semblait en apporter un nouveau. Beaucoup de gens pensaient que les ressources devaient maintenant être partagées entre tout le monde, pensée à laquelle les riches n’adhéraient évidemment pas, et la famille royale s’était complètement barricadée dans le palais avec une réserve de nourriture non négligeable. Une révolution grondait et semblait devenir de plus en plus réelle à chaque instant.

Mais même si cela l’inquiétait, Erwin ne se sentait plus vraiment concerné par les affaires de la capitale. Il avait démissionné en tant que Commandant du Bataillon d’Exploration (qui consistait maintenant non plus à sortir pour reconquérir du territoire, mais pour cartographier les terres et aider les pionniers à s’installer dans les plaines s’étendant par-delà les murs) et avait nommé Jean en tant que successeur dans la foulée, à la grande surprise et encore plus grande indignation des membres du Parlement (« Mais il a à peine dix-neuf ans ! ») et au plus grand désarroi de la personne concernée qui avait alors pris une teinte cadavérique en un temps record sous les regards lourds de reproches des députés. Mais Armin était là pour le soutenir, et aussi remarquable que ça l’était, le duo marchait très bien.

 

Levi et Erwin avaient alors pris la décision de s’installer près d’un grand lac, un peu en marge d’un campement de pionniers qui avait ensuite rapidement grandi pour devenir un petit village en l’affaire de quelques mois. Les habitants voulurent nommer Erwin maire, mais il avait poliment refusé, estimant que son temps en tant que leader était révolu. Ils avaient donc élu une dame portant sa quarantaine avec fierté, et qui dirigeait maintenant le village de manière irréprochable.

Et puis le premier mariage fut célébré à la mairie, et une énorme fête eut lieu après. Les nouveaux-mariés étaient absolument ravis de sa présence et de celle de Levi ; ils leur confièrent que pour eux, s’être unis devant les sauveurs de l’humanité étaient bien mieux qu’une bénédiction.

Et depuis ce jour, Levi et Erwin assistèrent à tous les mariages sans exception.

 

Erwin devait avouer qu’il avait lui-même considéré demander la main de Levi. Mais quand il avait tourné le regard vers son amant, les mots se formant déjà dans son cerveau et prêts à franchir ses lèvres, Levi l’avait juste fixé avec ce regard spécial qui donnait froid dans le dos au pire assassin de la planète, et le faisait lui-même globalement ressembler à un meurtrier en manque de sang. Puis Levi avait ouvert la bouche et silencieusement formé les mots «  _essaie même pas d’y penser_  » comme s’il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête d’Erwin. Quand celui-ci lui demanda d’un air surpris comment il savait où il était, Levi grogna un vague « Tu penses tellement fort qu’un aveugle pourrait te planter une flèche dans ton putain de cerveau à dix kilomètres à la ronde », ce qui avait clôt la conversation sur une note très sympathique.

Donc, voilà, pas de M. Levi Smith.

 _Pour l’instant,_ Erwin avait alors pensé, très contrarié, avant de se rendre compte que sa réaction était quelque peu enfantine. Mais il pouvait bien se permettre d’être enfantin maintenant, non ?

 

Deux bras se glissant soudainement autour de lui et un nez se pressant contre sa poitrine le ramenèrent soudainement à la réalité.

« Non, pas la peine de les couper. » La voix de Levi s’éleva doucement, étouffée contre le corps d’Erwin. « J’en ai plus besoin. Et toi non plus d’ailleurs. C’est fini maintenant. Terminé. »

Après quelques battements de cils surpris, les mots finirent par s’imprégner dans le cerveau d’Erwin et ce dernier sourit tendrement, puis se pencha en avant pour un baiser.

« Oui, c’est fini, complètement fini, » l’ex-Commandant répéta dans un murmure contre les lèvres de son amant.

Et même s’il savait que Levi ne pouvait pas voir son sourire, les coins des lèvres du brun se levèrent lentement, et Erwin put profiter de la vue d’un des rares vrais sourires que Levi daignait lui offrir de temps en temps quand il était de bonne humeur, un de ces sourires qui faisaient toujours battre son cœur plus vite et des papillons virevolter dans son estomac, même après tant d’années.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas m’épouser ? » Erwin lâcha soudainement sans réfléchir.

Le sourire de Levi s’évanouit instantanément, mais fut presque immédiatement remplacé par un rictus sarcastique, rapidement suivi d’un coup dans l’épaule qui aurait pu faire chanceler Erwin si Levi y avait vraiment mis de la force.

« Pas moyen. » Et avant que le blond ne puisse réagir, Levi se mit soudainement sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer et de glisser vers la porte de leur chambre dans un même mouvement, toujours aussi gracieux et fluide. « Mais tu peux toujours réessayer plus tard, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant de disparaître dans la chambre, la porte se refermant doucement derrière lui, mais pas complètement.

Erwin resta planté là pendant un bon moment, les yeux fixés sur l’entrebâillement de la porte en clignant des paupières d’un air légèrement confus. Puis ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, et un énorme sourire ne tarda pas à s’épanouir sur son visage, un sourire qu’il aurait sans doute qualifié d’idiot, l’aurait-il vu sur le visage de n’importe qui d’autre. Erwin n’avait jamais compris comment certaines personnes pouvaient autoriser leurs muscles faciaux à afficher une expression aussi ridicule.

C’était simple pourtant, et il ne put empêcher un gloussement amusé de s’échapper de ses lèvres, gloussement qui se mua rapidement en un véritable éclat de rire qui se réverbéra sur les murs du salon et se perdit dans l’air doux de l’été au-dehors. Levi repassa la tête par la porte, un regard interrogateur et légèrement inquiet sur le visage, et demanda de but en blanc si Erwin avait finalement perdu les pédales et qu’il devait appeler quelqu’un pour lui faire enfiler une camisole. Erwin s’arrêta un instant pour le fixer, mais quand les mots de Levi s’insinuèrent finalement dans son cerveau, ils n’eurent d’autres effets que d’aggraver son fou rire, et Erwin crut vraiment pendant un moment qu’il allait mourir asphyxié et que ce serait la blague du siècle.

A vrai dire, il s’en fichait à moitié.

Il ne se souvenait plus quand il avait autant rit pour la dernière fois, et cette pensée envoya une soudaine vague de tristesse à travers sa poitrine. Mais elle disparut rapidement quand Erwin sentit les petites mains de Levi se saisir de son visage de le tâtonner d’un air suspicieux, ses fins sourcils froncés de façon qu’il ne pouvait qualifier que d’adorable ; et le sourire d’Erwin ne fit que s’élargir, s’élargir encore jusqu’à ce qu’il ait l’impression que son visage allait se fendre en deux, et il se laissa faire.

Il était heureux.

Et Erwin se demanda comment il avait pu oublier ce sentiment pendant si longtemps.

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il y a des trucs qui sont pas très français dans ce que j'ai écrit, parce que je parle trop bien la France mattez-moi ça. *hit*
> 
> Bref, vous pouvez me trouver sur tumblr ici [Kitshunette](http://kitshunette.tumblr.com/) si vous voulez ~ (je vous high-five gratuitement c'est cadeau)
> 
> Et puis bah bonne soirée à tous (ou bonne journée, je fais pas de discrimination) 8D


End file.
